All's Fair in Love and Theater
by Starkidtheatregeek
Summary: This is a companion fic for my Breredith "The Stars' Fault." It is not necessary for you to have read that, but I would appreciate it if you did! John Smith is an average person in every way, he's an average student, an average actor, even his name is average. Jealousy develops for Team Starkid, what will happen if he acts on his jealousy? Co-written with Peaceful Sunrise
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello people of ! This is Starkidtheatregeek back again with a sort of Breredith thing. But this one isn't like they normally are, the others, I have a co-author with me! She actually wrote this chapter, and her name is Peaceful Sunrise! Welll, that's her author name at least. **

**This is the story of the people who kidnapped Brian in The Stars' Fault, so if you've read that, great! If not, you'll be fine for now at least, but I don't think you will need to read it, but I'm not opposed to you reading it! It can be found on my profile. **

**The characters in this chapter are Peaceful Sunrise's OCs, I did not help her come up with this at all. The next chapter will be written by me, and I think we will switch off like that. Enjoy!**

* * *

John Smith had been born with the unfortunate name of John Smith, something he loathed all his life. How was he supposed to become famous with a name like that? For, all his life, John Smith had dreamed of one thing: to become famous. But that dream seemed to slip further and further away each year he got older.

For apart from having a common name, John Smith was about as far from extraordinary as the sun is from Pluto. As a child, he didn't have any particular talents that stood out: performing about average in class, never the class dunce, but never the class genius either. He tried going into the Little League, but quit after a few games. He was not particularly charismatic, and his resentment at other more talented children made him the social outcast. Still, he dreamed of being famous, somehow, although how exactly he would go about doing it, he didn't know. He was not skilled at sports like the other boys in his class, his music talents were laughable, and his art could only be described as a very very poor resemblance to modern art.

In high school, everything changed. Having randomly selected an elective course, he found himself in a drama class. It was then that he realised this could be it. He could be an actor. He could see it now. He'd change his name to something exotic, something extraordinary. He'd go to Hollywood, become rich and famous, win ten Oscars. He'd have anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. People would scream and cheer whenever they saw him. No more "John Smith, the loser"! People would be on their knees, begging for him to acknowledge them.

His dream of making it to Hollywood was ruthlessly crushed when his teacher told him that very few actors made it to Hollywood and became successful. He was absolutely devastated for months after that, until his parents, trying to snap him out of his funk, took him to see a play. That's when he realised that he could still make it as a stage actor. Who needed an Oscar anyway? As he saw it, theatre would become popular again in a few years, and he intended to take advantage of that. He put all his efforts into doing everything he could to becoming a stage actor.

Years passed. He graduated high school, and went into university, majoring in drama. There, he finally managed to make one friend, a very large guy called Pip Roberts, who also aspired to become an actor. Neither of them had much talent, but while Pip did not have much of a brain either, John did have one thing going for him, and that was if he was determined enough, he could make people do what he wanted. As Pip was not very smart, it became rather easy for John to make him do things that he himself didn't want to do.

They were both fortunate and unfortunate to have a very soft teacher. Fortunate in that she kept encouraging them to try their best, but unfortunate in that she never criticized them, ever. Things they did that could be improved on were never told to them, so they assumed they had done it perfectly. Thus, by the time they graduated, both John and Pip held high assumptions of themselves and their acting talent, and thought they were bound to get hired immediately.

They were quickly and suddenly brought out of this high by real life. Both auditioned for multiple plays, but someone else was picked each and every time. Both in desperate need of money, they took low paying jobs at restaurants, working late into the night. When they did have spare time, they tried various improv and stand up comedy shows. If the people were nice, they were simply lightly applauded. If the crowd was not nice, they were booed off stage.

Things took a turn for the worst for John when his parents kicked him out of their basement. According to them, he should learn to live on his own. He immediately moved in with Pip, who had scraped enough money together to buy a very small and rundown apartment. The two miserably grumbled together over their lack of success in the acting business, and fantasized about what they would do when they became famous.

It was purely by accident when they first discovered Team Starkid. Living in Chicago, John was reading a newspaper when he came across an article talking about a group of actors calling themselves "Team Starkid", who had made it big while still in university. They had already made three very popular musicals and one web series, and had a very wide and devoted fanbase. Both Pip and John were rankled at this. How come these kids could become famous while still in university, and with a parody musical to boot? Deciding to investigate, they went onto the group's YouTube channel to see what all the fuss was about. When John saw the amount of talent there, he saw red.

This stupid kids had put on some stupid play about that stupid book series, and gotten famous off it, while he, a real actor (or so he thought), was slumming it out! This was absurd! Why would anyone like those stupid musicals anyway? Only nerds liked that Harry Potter thing, and the one with the dicks was just plain weird. The songs weren't even that good! These kids didn't deserve to be famous! It should be him! Him, who had worked so hard!

At this point, John's mental state was not very stable. Having been rejected so many times was taking its toll, and he needed someone to blame. That someone, or someones, was Starkid. In his mind, they were responsible for him failing as an actor. He should have been the one who was famous, the one with the devoted fans, not this stupid little theatre troupe! What did they know about acting? They were just kids, some of them still in university! It ought to be him out there, shining in the spotlight. And so the seeds of jealously and resentment grew.

He wanted revenge. Revenge, for taking what was rightfully his. What he wanted most was to personally kill each and every last one of them, but he knew that was not feasible. They outnumbered him, even with Pip, who was such a softie that he wouldn't be much use anyway. So he had to settle for the next best thing.

He would destroy them.

But that turned out to be rather harder than he thought it would be. Every time he tried to say something unpleasant about the Starkids, the entire fandom would immediately shoot it down and start hating him. Their fanbase was too wide, too devoted. There was no way he could ruin their reputation. So, he had to start plotting again.

The idea was inadvertently given to him by Pip, who mentioned how he had once visited a beekeeper, and seen a new hive being settled in. The queen had been taken, and all the other bees had been lost without her, until they saw her again in the new hive. This gave John an idea. If he took out one of the most influential people in Starkid, the rest of the group would flounder. Their spirit would be gone, broken. But he couldn't do it alone.

Getting Pip on his side was ridiculously easy. Pip, although he liked their musicals, was jealous of them as well. John cultivated that jealousness, planting ideas that everything bad that had happened to him was Starkid's fault. After that, Pip was his.

The first matter of business in their plan was to choose the one to kill. At first, John had suggested the short girl called Lauren Lopez, who was very popular with the fans.

"No way." Pip had said "I'm not hurting a girl. My ma always told me never to hurt a girl."

He was adamant on that, and since John needed him for the plan, there wasn't much he could do.

"How about that Darren Criss guy?" Pip asked.

"You idiot!" John snapped "He's on that TV show, Glee, and he's already popular with the audience! We kill him, the whole world's gonna be in an uproar! We'll be caught for sure! He's too famous."

"What about that dude, Jim Povolo?" Pip suggested resentfully. Being only slightly shorter than Povolo, he was a bit ticked off that someone so similar in size to him was so popular, when he wasn't. John didn't really understand Pip's mind sometimes, but if it worked, why not?

"He's not as influential." John said dismissively.

"That Walker guy?"

"That's an option." John said slowly "He is helping to write their next production, I think. Write that down. That's one of the options."

"Well, how about the other writer guys?" Pip asked "Like, I thought they had the same writers for all their shows."

"That's right." John narrowed his eyes "They also started the company. I think you're on to something here."

Pip beamed.

"We could go for the director." John mused "I think his name is Matt something. But their stupid fans don't really know too much about him. He's not the public figure type, and we need someone whom everyone knows and loves."

"Uh, why?" Pip asked "I thought we're trying to avoid publicity."

"Yes, but we want to crush their fans as well." John said "They're the biggest offenders. Without them, Starkid wouldn't have made it."

"Public figure?" Pip frowned "Why not that Holden dude then? Isn't he in almost all their announcement videos and stuff?"

"Yes, yes he is." John said, stroking the rough stubble that was growing on his chin "He's also one of the writers and founders, and he's played popular characters in two of their shows. Yes, he would definitely do. I think we'll go with him."

The second thing to do was to come up with a plan on how they would go about doing the deed. Pip was in favour of a drive by shooting, but John vetoed that.

"There's no guarantee we'll hit him." John said "And we might hit other people too, and then we'll be in deep trouble."

Poisoning was brought up, but both agreed there was no guarantee he would be the one to eat the food. Besides, poisoning required a poison, which could be easily traced. Idea after idea was discarded, until Pip again came up with a good idea.

"Why don't we just abduct him?" he said "Then we don't have to worry about doing it right away. We can come up with a good way to kill him, and then do it."

"I like the way you think." John said, surprised that Pip, of all people, had come up with two great ideas "But where are we going to put him? People are going to notice if we bring him here."

"Well, there's an old warehouse my family owns near the lake." Pip said "No one goes there anymore, but it's still in good shape."

"Good, that's good." John said "And we can dispose of the body easily too. Just weigh it down and drop it in the lake."

As they finalised their plan, John felt a rush of exhilarating pleasure. He would have his revenge, and he would enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I just had major writers block, and I just started high school, so yeah...But here the first chapter is! (The last one was the Prologue) And it starts during The Stars' Fault. I wrote this chapter if you hadn't gathered that yet...Have fun!**

* * *

Brian and Meredith finally broke apart, soaking wet. They rested their foreheads against each other. "Mere," Brian breathed, not really wanting to break the silence, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Not as long as I have," she breathed back just as quietly. They sunk to the curb a while later, content to just be there with each other. A few minutes later, saw something bizarre happening behind Meredith. Two creepy looking men were getting out of an equally creepy white pedophile van with makeshift weapons. He whispered to Meredith, "Go into the building, I'll be there in a few minutes." Meredith started to ask why, but Brian just quieted her. "Go, please?" he said pleadingly. She complied, for reasons that Brian didn't know, and would never find out.

However much he wanted to, he could not watch her retreat, because what he needed to be looking at was coming, and fast. There was this huge man coming with a lead pipe, and following closely behind him was a man who was slightly taller than Brian. He registered hearing the door close, and glanced quickly that way just to make sure Meredith was inside, but when he looked back, the pipe came down on his head.

Brian woke up later in a van, not remembering what had happened. When he sat up and saw the big guy in the driver's seat, he remembered. Looking around, he saw the smaller guy in the back sitting, watching Brian. "What do you want from me?" Brian asked angrily.

The mystery man sneered, "Oh, I think you know."

Brian looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, "No, I really don't."

"My name is John Smith-"

"Woah, hang on, are you the Doctor? Because if you're the Doctor, why the hell am I in a pedophile van and why do I have a lump the size of a watermelon on my head?" Brian cut him off.

The man got a murderous look in his eyes, "Rule number one, _never _interrupt me while I am speaking. As I was saying, my name is John Smith, and I'm an actor, at least, I would be if it weren't for you lot."

Not heeding John's instructions, Brian interrupted again, "What the hell do you mean if it weren't for you lot? Who is you lot?"

If Brian thought the look in the man's eyes had been murderous before, now they looked animalisticly wild. "That's one when we stop. And _do not interrupt me again_. Now, as I was saying, I would be an actor if it weren't for the theatre troop of losers that call themselves Team Starkid. And now, because you took my fame, I am getting fucking revenge on you."

Always the comedic, Brian cut in, yet again, "Dude, you're monologging."

"That's another one when we get out," the man said. "I expect you to be absolutely silent for the rest of the way there and then for a few more hours. And if you're especially good, we'll let you scream into a pillow tonight."

When they arrived at wherever they were going. Brian was blind-folded and dragged into the building. No sooner than they were in the building then Brian felt a harsh slap across his face. A deeper voice than the one that belonged to John said, "That's one." Another sting across his face, and the voice said, "That's two."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Sorry for the really long time in between updates. My good friend Peaceful Sunrise wrote this chapter and sent it to me about a week ago, and I just haven't put it up. I'm very sorry! The next chapter is mine, and it'll take a while, because my show (Little Mermaid) is coming up and I probably won't have time to write. Apologizing in advance. Also, apologizing in advance for this chapter. It's kind of painful. Thanks Peaceful Sunrise for writing this chapter! Everyone should go check out her profile and look at her extremely good stories!**

* * *

Chapter Two

John watched with grim satisfaction as Pip punched him in the stomach again. Those stupid Starkids must be worrying their tiny little heads off over their missing friend. He wondered if he had a girlfriend among them. That'd just make it all the better. Let them worry themselves sick forever. They'd never see him again.

"That's enough." he interrupted as Pip drew back his fist for another hit "I want a word with him."

John strolled casually to where Holden was gasping for air on the ground, taking extra care to step on his fingers. He knelt down, smirking as he saw his bruised face.

"Fucking bastard!" Holden gasped out at him. John smirked, and without warning, slapped him across the face, right on a big fat bruise, relishing the cry of pain that came.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" he said smugly "Away from the deluded, idiotic fangirls who waste their time on the computer all day, away from your precious, talentless friends, away from the cameras and the stage, you're really nothing at all, nothing special. Just a plain old ordinary guy, as stupid as the rest of the human race."

"Says the guy named John Smith." Holden said. John's eyes narrowed, and he slapped him again.

"You must be even more stupid than I thought if you're idiotic enough to try and insult me."

"Who's stupid? You're stupid! Seriously, you're the stupid one if you think you can get away with this."

Slap!

"Oh, but I can." John leaned in close "You see, right now, you are powerless. You can do nothing. You are my captive. And I hold the power of life or death over you. All it takes is for me to decide that you no longer need to live, and that's it for you."

Holden wrinkled his nose.

"Are you using mouthwash? You really should consider it. Or some gum at least. What have you been eating, garlic?"

SLAP!

"You think you're a funny guy." John sneered "Let's see how funny you are when you're facing the business end of a gun."

"Um, that was way less epic than it should have been. Couldn't you at least be a little more creative? Like, 'I think you're about to have a little accident, involving your head and my gun'. I mean, you'd be stealing it from me, but at least it's inventive!"

SLAP!

"You know, you really need to take lessons on how to slap people. That was pathetic! Have you ever done a chain slap? I bet you haven't."

John growled at the sheer cheek. This was going all wrong! He was supposed to be trembling in fear of him, afraid that he could die at any minute!

"Silence!" he snapped "You are not going to ruin this moment! I have dreamed of it for so long-"

"I used to dream about it! But never schemed or counted-"

"Quiet!" John slapped him again for good measure "All of my life-"

"-I've pictured them out there, keeping the peace in outer space!"

SLAP!

"Shut up!" John roared "You know what? Forget this! Pip, get the gun! Let's see what he has to say in the seconds before he dies."

"At least I won't have to see your ugly face anymore." that infuriating bastard said.

"Shut up!"

"How creative."

SLAP!

"Hey John, I have an idea." Pip said from the doorway.

"If it involves a much more painful death for him, I'm all in." John said.

"No, I was thinking. This dude's a writer, right?"

"Yeah I am!"

"Shut up!" John snapped "So what?"

"Well, I was thinking, a lot of people seem to like the stuff he writes, and that's how he and his pals got like super famous and stuff. Why should we waste that?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"We could get him to write us a good script or something, and then we could perform it and get really rich and famous!" Pip said excitedly "We wouldn't need to audition for any lame plays anymore. We'd be directing our own!"

"That's actually not a bad idea." John said thoughtfully. Pip beamed.

"It's a marvelous idea!" Holden said quickly "Completely brilliant!"

"Shut up, you! I'm thinking on whether to spare your miserable life or not." John said.

"Rich and famous..." Holden sang quietly "You'd get a lot of girls."

"Yeah!" Pip said "Come on, John, what could it hurt? If he gives us a crappy script, then we'll kill him, but if he gives us something good, we could make it big!"

"Can't hurt." Holden said solemnly.

John thought about it.

"Fine." he said "But one wrong move, and you're dead, Holden. The script isn't good, you're dead. People don't like it, you're dead."

"Trust me." Holden said "Everyone will love it."

"They better." John said, cracking his knuckles menacingly "Or you'll pay for it. Speaking of which, I don't like your smart mouth earlier. You'll get off lightly this time, but do it again and-"

"-I'm dead, I know." Holden rolled his eyes.

It was _very _satisfying to feel his fist impact with his face.

* * *

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story so far! We love each and every one of you! **


	4. Barely Breathing

**A/N So...it's been a really long time, and I'm really really sorry about that! This is me, StarkidTheatreGeek, not Peaceful Sunrise, so I take all of the blame! I feel like this chapter is far too short to warrant such a long break in between, but at least it's up! I will give a warning, there is a fair amount of cussing in this chapter, as well as some violence. So...umm...enjoy?**

* * *

Brian was sitting at the desk he had been given to write at, writing the play that his captors wanted. He had to admit that it was brilliant, but that was, of course, because he was writing it. It had been a month since they had threatened to kill him if he didn't write the play, well, that and keeping his "smart mouth" shut. The only problem was that they were starting to notice that he was taking as long as possible to write the play. His reasoning was sound, the longer it took, the longer he'd stay alive, but he wasn't sure that was the case anymore.

In an attempt to make him write faster, Smith had chained his left arm to the desk so that he would be there all the time. Admittedly, it did make him write a bit faster, mostly because he was desperate to get out.

All of a sudden, the room grew bright, the door having been thrown open by a furious Smith.  
"Holden! Hurry the fuck up! Your damn friends are trying to screw this whole thing up! We can't use our fucking van anymore because they reported the stupid license plate number! We were chased on our way home from the grocery store because your fucking friends turned in our fucking license plate number!"

Brian started, "It's not my fault!"

Smith cut him off, "You sure as hell bet it is! Pip! Get the belt!" Pip nodded mutely and crossed the room. Smith kept going, "If you hadn't been fucking with your girlfriend outside and she hadn't alerted the entire fucking group of fucking actors in that fucking house then we wouldn't have this fucking problem!"

"Again, that's not my fault! Maybe it's your fault for kidnapping me!" Brian said, trying to stay calm.

"Pip! Bring that belt faster!" Smith screamed.

"John, maybe this isn't the right way to do-" Pip started.

"Pip, I swear to God, if one more word comes out of your mouth, I'll turn right around and use that belt on you!" Smith screeched. Obediently, Pip handed over the belt, a fearful look in his eyes. Smith took the belt and wound up, ready to beat the shit out of Brian.

Brian braced himself for the pain, but as he had so far avoided this, he had no idea what to expect. The leather slapped against his back, over and over again, until it broke through his shirt and then his skin. He felt warmth dripping down his back and was ready to pass out from the pain, but refused to, because then Smith would get the satisfaction of seeing him weak.

Black was creeping around the edge of Brian's vision, threatening to take over. The pain was interrupted when a quiet, "John, stop, please," came from Pip's mouth. The belt stopped after one final crack across his back when John looked incredulously at Pip.

"Did you just tell me to stop?"

Pip shuffled his feet before answering, "Yeah. What about it?"

John just shook his head and left the room, slamming the door behind him, Pip following just behind him.

Brian was left to try to stay conscious.

777

"Merf, you gotta get up," Denise said gently. Meredith shook her head and pulled her covers over her face. Denise sighed, "Meredith, you can't let this rule your life, he'll come back." The only response she received was Meredith going further underneath the covers. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

After sitting on the couch, she took out her phone and called Bella and Sebastian's mother. When greetings were exchanged, she said apologetically, "I'm sorry, but Meredith won't get out of bed again, so, yeah, she won't be nannying today."

Their mother said, "It's alright, sweetie, I understand why."

Denise sighed, "Thank you so much," and after they said their goodbyes, she hung up. Ever since Brian had been kidnapped, Meredith hadn't had the will to do anything. Denise had no idea how to deal with her at this point, she'd tried everything. Every time Meredith was in a place that she didn't know how to deal with her in, like when she took a step back to her time in college when she'd had some problems that even Denise didn't know, she would call Brian. But calling Brian wouldn't help anything at the moment.

Instead, she called Julia. "Juls, I don't know what to do, Meredith still won't get out of bed and I just don't know how to deal with her anymore! I've never seen her like this! What do I do?" she asked, starting to cry halfway through.

Julia said, "Deeds, you need to be calm, freaking out won't help anything. You need to stop crying."

Denise nodded and wipe away her tears, trying to stop crying. "Ok, then what do I do?" she asked, sniffling.

"Umm, I'm not sure. In college, it was always Brian or Darren who got her to calm down. But Brian is indisposed, and Darren is probably filming right now, so you can try him, but I don't know if he'll pick up," Julia said. Meredith didn't really get sad ever, but when she did, no one could get her out of it, which was horrible, especially for such good friends, but it was true.

Denise said, "Thanks, Juls, I call Darren see if can help," and hung up. Immediately, she dialed Darren and it went straight to voicemail. In frustration, she hung up and sunk back onto the couch and cried.

777

Meredith was out of bed, and in the bathroom. Everything reminded her of Brian and everything hurt. She didn't know what to do, it had been a month, and she didn't know if she could handle it for much longer.

She sat on the toilet lid for a few minutes before throwing her brush at the mirror, shattering it. Before the shards of glass had even hit the ground, Meredith started to feel bad. Getting down on her hands and knees, she started picking the broken glass up. She hadn't even registered that blood was running down her arms and glass was stuck in her knees until Denise came in.

* * *

**So there you have it. I'll get this updated as soon as possible, although, the next chapter is Peaceful Sunrise's, so I'm not to be held accountable for however long the break is in between this chapter and the next.**

**XOXO**

**Sarah**


	5. Mercy

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but my good friend Peaceful Sunrise had lots of schoolwork because it's the end of the year and whatnot, so yeah...If you didn't get it, this is another Peaceful Sunrise chapter, and yet again, she has done a fabulous job! **

* * *

Chapter Four

John stormed out of the room before rounding on Pip.

"You idiot!" he snarled. Pip looked confused.

"What did I do?" he asked in a hurt and confused tone.

"Don't stand there like you don't know what you did!" John snarled "You were interfering with his punishment!"

Pip still looked confused.

"But...you were going to hurt him." he said slowly.

"Yes, you idiot, that's the point! If it weren't for him and his f***ing friends, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Pip looked even more confused now.

"But I thought we were the ones who kidnapped him."

John threw his hands into the air.

"God, you really were born with no brain, weren't you? If it hadn't been for him and his little group of cohorts, _we_would be successful! _We_would be the famous ones! All we wanted him to do was to write us a half decent script, and the f***ing bastard can't even do that! Whinging and whining over his pathetic little girlfriend! It's because of him we're in this mess! I can't even take the van to the grocery store because it'll get recognized, thanks to his damn friends! Who do they think they are, Scooby Doo and the gang? I'll show them! I'll show them all what happens when you mess with John Smith!"

He headed for the door, but Pip blocked his way.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Get out of the way, you moron! First, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of that rat bastard! Then, I'm gonna send a few pictures to his sad little friends! See what they think of that!"

"But if you do that, can't the police trace it?" Pip asked in a burst of sudden cleverness. John stopped and frowned.

"Fine, then I won't send the stupid pictures! But I'm still punching the little son of a bitch in the face! Who does he think he is, the king? He doesn't do things on his own time!"

"I thought we had a president?" Pip furrowed his brow.

John groaned.

"You stupid idiot! It's a figure of speech!"

Pip frowned even more.

"What's a figure of speech?"

John facepalmed, and took several deep breaths.

"Look." he said "Right now, I am very, very, very pissed off. And you know what would make me happier? What would really, really, really make me feel better is beating up that bastard."

Pip pondered this for a minute.

"But if you beat him up," Pip said finally "Won't that delay him writing the script? 'Cause he's gonna be all bleeding and injured and stuff, so how can he write?"

Now it was John's turn to frown. That was actually a good point. He didn't know Pip had the brains.

"Well," he said slowly, as if each word was causing him pain "That is a good point."

Pip looked surprised.

"What if I just punch him in the face a few times?" John said, half to himself.

"But I was watching TV once, and I saw this cop show where this guy got hit in the face a bunch of times, and he died." Pip said.

John rolled his eyes.

"It's a f***ing TV show." he said in exasperation, but did have to admit Pip had a good point. Where was all this coming from? Pip had never shown intelligence of this scale before. Maybe he'd finally graduate past stupid ape to just ape.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to beat up our scriptwriter." Pip said.

"Fine!" John snapped, and looked down at his bloody hands "I'm going to go wash up. Don't let him escape!"

He headed for the bathroom, leaving Pip alone.

_o0O0o_

When Pip was sure John had left, he snuck back into the room. The poor guy was un...uncon...not awake, and bleeding quite a lot. Pip frowned. He wanted to be famous and everything, but he didn't like the idea of beating up a guy who couldn't defend himself.

Carefully, he unchained the guy's arm. Grabbing some napkins, he tried to wipe off as much blood as he could. Then he looked around for some band aids, and put them over the biggest cuts. Most of them were too small, so he had to put several of them on together.

When that was done, he lifted the scriptwriter guy to the cot where they let him sleep and tucked him in. Pip wasn't sure he had done too good a job with the band aids, since he could see some blood coming through the blankets. What could he do to stop the bleeding? He suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Grabbing a thick bunch of napkins and some tape, he taped a bunch of napkins over all the cuts. It looked really weird, but he'd taped them really tight, and the bleeding seemed to be stopping, although the napkins were soaked, and he was running out of them. He thought. What else could he do?

Of course! He remembered getting into fights at school, and the nurse stitching him up. That's what he needed! Stitches! The only problem was, he didn't know how to sew, and didn't have any needles or thread. So he couldn't do that. But what could he do? There wasn't any medicine or anything, and he didn't know what type to get.

He stuck with the only thing that had been working so far. Sneaking out of the building, he went and bought a large bundle of napkins, and some bigger band aids. He was a bit worried that John would catch him, but much to his relief, when he came back, John seemed to be sleeping in his room.

He changed all the napkins and band aids as best as he could. The bleeding seemed to be stopping now, which had to be a good thing. With a sudden burst of inspiration, he took a paper cup, filled it with water from the tap, and left it by the cot, just in case he got thirsty. That done, he cleaned up the mess he had made, took one final look at the guy, and slipped out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Reviews would be much appreciated! I do plan on updating as soon as possible, seeing as I'm on break, but I have to study for a huge exam I'm taking at my choir camp as well as take American History...**

**Until next time!**

**Peaceful Sunrise and Starkidtheatregeek**


End file.
